Lina Narn
by JackGirl
Summary: Song fics using the lyrics from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Each one is rather short. Now including pieces from Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.
1. The Steward of Gondor

The Steward of Gondor

(Caspian's Escape)

Home is behind,

The world ahead.

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow,

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

I take one last look at the world behind me, the fireworks over the castle a beautiful and chilling sight. Then I gallop into the night, the dark and uncharted world before me.

"Go to the forest, they will not follow you there." The professor's words echo in my head, so may paths, each choice as horrifying as the next. Then I am at the border of the forest, the edge of civilization stretches out in either direction. I plunge into the forest, charging through it, praying the soldiers will not dare to follow.

A ribbon of stars twines its way through the forest; it takes me a moment to realize that it is the river so I have little to time to prepare before my horse begins to swim across.

Mist and shadow

Cloud and shade

All shall fade

All shall...fade.

I had rarely dared to enter the forest and hand never gone this far. The trees cast a moon lit shadow, the stark contrast seem to jump out, I cannot tell where shadows end and my pursuers begin. I pray that it is all but a dream, that I will wake up and all will be forgotten… The branch comes from nowhere, and the next thing that registers is that there is a very short man running towards me, I blow Doctor. Cornelius's horn then all fades to black.


	2. Anduril

Anduril

Elo! Anduril;

Lach en Annun

I chatho asgannen,

Ad echannen!

Behold! Anduril;

Flame of the West

The blade that was broken,

has been remade!

(Peter when Edmund is healed by Lucy's cordial.)

There he stood, the one who I had thought lost forever. The one who I had believed murdered healed once again. The soul that was shattered so long ago, whole for the first time in so long. The life that had been destroyed created anew. My brother, returned to me as he had once been.


	3. Minas Tirith

Minas Tirith

Revail vyrn dan minuial  
u galad, u vin anor hen  
Cano an dregad  
u natha ored  
Gwanwen ost in giliath  
Dannen Osgiliath

Black wings against a pale morning  
There is no more light, not in this sun  
Call the retreat  
There will be no warning  
The citadel of the stars is gone  
Osgiliath is fallen

(The Night Raid)

The griffon's wings were barely discernable against the blackness of the night. The only movement above a courtyard filled with bodies, beings who had fought for a boy who wanted to be a king, and a country that they only dreamed of. Not long ago, a few short moments really, sounds of battle had rung throughout the great castle, until one cry had risen above all others, "Fall Back!"

The blackness of the night filled those who retreated, all had lost someone, a friend, a brother, a son. For the lost there was Aslan's country, for the remaining, there was only the hope that they were in a better place.

All prayed that they would be able to rise above their loss, but few believed they could. As the weary army trudged home, few saw the stars that shone above them, and even fewer felt the hope they conveyed.


	4. The Destruction of the Ring

The End of All Things:

The Destruction of the Ring

Mi naurath Orodruin

Boe hedi i Vin.

Han i vangad i moe ben bango.

Sin eriol natha tur in ugarnen

Sin eriol um beleg ugannen

U cilith 'war

U men 'war

Boe vin mebi

Boe vin bango

Into the fires of Orodruin  
The One must be cast.  
This is the price that must be paid.  
Only thus its power will be undone,  
Only thus a great evil unmade.  
There is no other choice,  
There is no other way.  
One of you must take it,  
One of you must pay.

"The traitors blood is mine."

Someone must die for his sins,

A price paid for anthers iniquities,

The only way to save a life reborn,

The only way to end an evils power.

This is the only way,

This is the only hope.

He chose to take the punishment,

He chose to be the one to pay.


	5. Not Once, Not Ever

The End of All Things (Renee Fleming) The End of All Things (Renee Fleming)

Not Once, Not Ever

Dannen le

A u-erin le regi

Rang ail le iestannen

Lu ail le tegin na hen.

Gwannach o innen ului

U lu erui, ului.

You have fallen.

And I cannot reach you.

Every step I willed you on,

Every moment I lead you to this.

You never left my mind,

Not once, not ever.

(Aslan about Susan)

You have forgotten Me, every step you took toward the world, you took away from Me.

Even as you left Me behind, I willed you to Me.

With every step you take away from Me you make this decision harder.

You make your decision; you leave the graveyard with a stony heart.

Yet even now, I watch over, for I always have, and I always will.


	6. Don't Let Go

This is the last one from Return of the King, I am considering finding the lyrics to the other soundtracks and continuing this. I may also write different stories to the same lyrics. Let me know if you have liked it so far. Enjoy.

* * *

The End of All Things (Renee Fleming)

Don't Let Go

Anirach unad  
Egor gurth hen  
Han cenin vi chen lin  
Egor u-erin le devi  
Tellin men achae  
Brennin men anann  
Rago! U-erich leithio,  
U-erich o nin gwanno.

You want nothing more  
Than this death.  
I see it in your eye.  
But I cannot let you  
We have come too far  
We have held on too long.  
Reach! You cannot let go,  
You cannot leave me.

(Aslan about Susan)

She wants to go.

I see it in her heart, she is ready to die.

And yet, in her utmost soul she still clings to the hope.

The hope that it was not just a game, a silly pass time.

Her journey is almost at an end.

Though it has been long and hard, she cannot let go, she has held on too long.

Then, for an instant, she sees Me.

And that spark of hope that has been smoldering deep down burst into flame.

"Don't leave me."

My daughter, if only you knew, I cannot leave you.

* * *

Because, if you have read my other works you know, I always end with hope.


	7. In Dreams

This new series comes from the lyrics of Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. I hope you enjoy it, I will be updating whenever I write a new piece.

This story is about the fox who got frozen in LWW.

* * *

When the Cold of Winter comes

Starless night will bar the day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

* * *

The darkness and cold have become so much a part of our lives that we really don't notice any more. I have heard tales of the time before, of spring, and life, and warmth. I pray that one day we will have hope again, but then, it has been so long. So long without the gentle touch of a spring rain, ever since my father told me of that feeling I have longed to experience it for myself, but this winter has lasted a hundred years, and looks to last a hundred years more.

* * *

But in dreams

I still hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again

* * *

"He has come!" My wife jumps at the sound of my voice. "He has really returned!" He eyes widen, as she comprehends my shouts of joy.

"He is truly here?" She sounds so hopeful; I know she wants winter to end just as much as I do.

"At the stone table. He is gathering troops!" She sobers for a moment, she knows what I am going to say next. "I must go love, Jadis has a massive army, and Aslan will need all the troops he can get." She nods, and we rub noses for a moment as I kiss her goodbye. "I will return love. No need to fear for me."

"Goodbye. I love you, never forget." I almost begin to cry as she tells me this, I do not want to leave my lovely wife by herself. It is such a harsh world. But I steel my nerves, give her a final kiss, and walk away from my den to make my world a better place for all.

* * *

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come to the end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again

* * *

It has been many months since my mate went to find Aslan and fight in the war. I have heard rumors of a great battle. I pray that he has not been killed, yet at the same time I know that if he could get word to me, he would. Come home, my love, please come home.

I can hear the words of my wife, they echo through the dark emptiness that is my world. I know that the Witch froze me, but I feel as if I have been floating in this darkness for an eternity. A bright light suddenly blinds me; the dark seems to melt before this glorious warmth. The first thing I see is the Great Lion himself. He is here, and I am alive. My fur is wet; there is the oddest feeling running down my back. It is soft and warm, yet wet. I tilt my head up and the sweet spring rain drips down my face. I bow to Aslan, I want to ask him about my wife but I am not certain if I am capable of speaking. As if he can read my mind he nods and I bow again before heading for home.

I was standing out in front of our den when I saw a glimpse of red on the trail. My fist thought was that it was only the reflection of the sunlight on some wet leaves, but then I realized that it was not wet leaves, but ginger fur. My love has come home.

* * *

In Dreams, featured in "The Breaking Of The Fellowship", from The Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Please Review! Thanks, Jackie


End file.
